iotfandomcom-20200213-history
China (MP2)
The Empire of China (commonly abbreviated EoC) is one of the two Chinese player countries in Multipolarity II. The spiritual successor to the Kingdom of China in MP1, it is an aggressive, highly ethno-nationalistic state, particularly when compared to its western neighbour, the Federal Union of China. Founding Conflicting interpretations of the Multipolarity Epilogue present two partially-contradictory histories of the Empire's founding, the "Imperial" canon and the "Federal" canon. Imperial version According to the Imperial account, the Empire was formed after the Fourth Cataclysm with the collapse of the Demon Realm as a rebirth of the Beijing Region conquered by Iblis in 2173. It was initially governed by a 200-member National Council that elected to reinstate the hereditary line of George I (so-called "Xiang Dynasty"), with Sin Chiang Otto von Constantine IV as head of an alleged constitutional monarchy. A 400-seat parliament dubbed the Senate was established; whether this body replaced the Council or represents the lower house (in which case, a possible misnomer) is unclear. Federal version The history held by the Chinese Union, and by extension most of the rest of the world , is that the Empire emerged following an ultranationalist insurrection some years prior to the Fourth Cataclysm; this interpretation views the Empire as a "splinter state" of the Union, alongside the other Chinese countries. Early years Following the Empire's first national election, Xinhuan Chaing achieved a majority government as leader of the Democratic Party. He quickly declared a "War on Terror" in response to buffs by Mandatum; this led to an embargo, and later a blockade against Somalia for the country's willingness to deal freely with the organization, even the UN will would Mandatum as not a terror organisation. China's decision to maintain the blockade after the Somali government severed ties with Mandatum led to international backlash. The 3005 elections saw the Democrats lose their majority standing, and a coalition government was formed with the National Catholic Party. Rather than either of the standing party leaders heading the new government, a banker named Su Ngan-xiang was chosen as prime minister until a new election in two years' time. In the next elections, the Democratic - Catholic coalition survived, but only just. Only two seats changed hands, but it was enough for the Republicans to threaten the Democrats' plurality. Meanwhile, the Republicans call for more actions against the Union. Culture and ideology The Empire of China claims to descend from the dynastic traditions prior to the Twentieth Century. It claims to possess three-fifths of ancient Imperial artifacts, although this has not been externally verified, and is considered by some historians and archivists to be a fabrication. The Empire ascribes to a "One-China Policy", viewing its neighbour states as Imperial "provinces", and dismissing the Union outright as Turkish, leading to strained relations both in Asia and abroad over concerns its ethno-supremacist attitude will precipitate aggressive designs in the region. The Empire gained further infamy for its promotion of George I as a "great leader" and national hero, with countries the world over protesting the aggrandizement of a figure widely considered a madman and war criminal. As direct victims of George's campaigns, Korea, Siberia and numerous Chinese and Indian states were especially incensed.